unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Manath Magesinger
Manath Magesinger is the Archmage''' of the Kirin Tor Sect within the Seventh Fleet, he leads all Mages within the fleet and commands complete control over the Kirin Tor due to being the senior Magi. He also is one of the Seventh's commanders and leaders, sitting upon the Command Council. Personality Manath is a kind and often wise man. Usually he is a teacher who guides his people and sect through any problem, and is not above helping initiate with their training. He is a kind and considerate man and very tolerant of others, even the Warlocks that are part of the Kirin Tor. Although while this is true he does express some frustration towards his placement in the Seventh Fleet. Considering the way the other fleets treat them as lower because of their limited military strength. Despite this he is very serious when it comes to doing his duty and acting on the behalf of the Army of the Light. Appearance Manath is a balding man with only a small around of hair left on his head. It is only starting to grey, from his original auburn hair. He is clean shaven and has a very tight face. He wears robes of white, blue, purple and gold. They are long and billowing and he had arcane scripts on his cloths as well. Over his chest is a silver metal plate with the eye of the Kirin Tor and under his loose sleeves he has armor along his hands and arms. History Manath Magesinger became known during the War against the Lich King, where he took part in the War against the Blue Dragonflight. In the war he led many magi into battle against the Dragons and also took part in the final battle against Malygos, defeating the ancient aspect. Afterwords he took position in Dalaran where he fought against the Scourge, earning his title of Archmage. Plot Manath was present when Mairne resented the mission from the First Fleet, he is the one who noticed that they would be provided resources for all seven fleets rather than just one. Manath took charge of the operation to end the Civil War in Central Africa, he carried out the plan to drop a meteorite onto a fort containing the soldiers of a rebel group. After the operation he took everyone back to the Garadar after a complete success. Manath and all the other commanders were present when Mairne discerned his vision to them. He also made note that he detected certain energy signatures across the globe that he did not recognize. He later organized a search party for different regions to determine the source of the anomalous readings. After the teams return he speaks with Annie and later realizes that Xrach has not returned, he moves to speak with Mairne. He reports to Mairne and details that the people of Xrach's group may or may not be alive. But he is given permission to send down a search party to find anyone alive. Manath replayed the incident with Xrach in a small bowl after his Hearthstone was retrieved. He put forward a few Magi that could take part in the hunt. Manath later contact Mairne to inform him that they had contacted someone from the surface. He later was with Danforth and spoke with Mairne and Morgana about the incident with the Shinigami. After the explanation Mairne asked Danforth and Manath to prepare for another insertion and also to get Mull Stormhoof. Manath was present at the meeting regarding he Invasion of the Seireitei. After being informed of that only a thousand people will be armed with the protective gear, he comments that that may be enough. Equipment '''Weapon: Arcane-Forged Lance - A Long spear, silver in color and covered in arcane veins and power, the weapon is inscribed with runic marks and glows with arcane energies. The spear has a two pronged tipped blade at the tip, flowing through this tip is sparks of arcane energy. Armor: Robes of the Magi - White, blue, purple and gold. armor and cloth, etched in runes and designs. With the tabard of the Kirin Tor over it. Arcane Gauntlets: Special gauntlets that focus his magical abilities, allowing him to focus his powers much more easily, these were recovered from the Eye of Eternity, Malygos' sanctuary. Abilities and Powers Skilled Swordsman: Manath is a skilled warrior, having been a member of the War-mages before he became an Archmage, although he does not use a sword often he does still possess considerable skill in the art. Skilled Lancer: He is more proficient wielder of a lance, due to having claimed and wielded a spear after his ascension to an Archmage, and having trained with the weapon in combat for close to twenty years. Making him highly proficient with the weapon, and is skilled of mixing his magic with his attacks easily. Master Mage: Manath is an accomplished mage, having vast knowledge in multiple areas of arcane science and practice, he earned his title of Archmage at only twenty five, something that very few can boast upon. * Arcane Control: Manath can control the arcane energies around him to a high degree, giving him vast control over his surroundings and environment. * Fire Control: Manath is skilled in the control of Fire, manipulating it to a high degree, giving him vast control over the element. * Ice Control: Manath is skilled in the control of Ice, manipulating it to a high degree, giving him vast control over the element. * Temporal Control: Manath has some control over time magic, allowing him to alter and rewrite it in a minor way, and also granting him the ability to traverse through it. Trivia Manath Magesinger is an Original Character of Jimmyjamster728.